Choices
by TwitchingHades
Summary: "Help! I've lost all my memories and woke up in this crazy, zombie filled world! Please, I need your help to survive. Especially when I meet this ragtag group of survivors... I don't know how to act around these people!" A "pick your own adventure" style story where YOU can influence the protagonist's path by reviewing and voting!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Long time, no see~**

 **Today, I'm doing something a little differently than my usual stories. Today, I will be writing a reverse harem!**

 **Wait! Don't leave!**

 **Hahaha, I promise I have a good reason behind doing this! You see, I'm thinking about making a zombie survival dating sim, and what better source to draw inspiration from than The Drama-Drama Zombie flick brimming with desireable men that is The Walking Dead~? Here, you'll have your pick between the hunky dad that leads the pack, Rick Grimes; the rebellious outsider with the kind heart, Daryl Dixon; or the young, cute nerdy boy, Glenn Rhee.**

 **Ok, so, you won't get to do a whole lot of "picking" in this version, but you will get to help me out in choosing who our protagonist ends up with! Just vote in the comments who you would like our main character to spend her time with in the next episode! The guy that gets the most votes will be featured in the following chapter, and each event will add affection points for that character; by the end of the series, the guy with the highest affection level will win our protagonist's heart!**

 **Some things to keep in mind: this doesn't really follow anything in TWD timeline. It is an AU story, and some characters may have different fates and ages than in the series. To help make this work... (Like, I might add an aged up Carl as an option? Idk. I'll let the readers decide! I'm... probably gonna age up Carl anyway... just in case P: ).**

 **The locations used will be (mostly) fictional, and likely won't be places that have appeared in the show. I want to make this as original as possible, with new locations and events.**

 **I don't particularly like reader-insert stories as it kills the immersion for me, so I'm giving the protagonist a name, personality, backstory, all that jazz; though, I'll try to make it easy to put yourself in her shoes, I don't want a drab, boring main character. I've found first person accomplishes this better than any other writing style, so I'll be sticking (almost exclusively) with that.**

 **There will be only one ending to this story, which all you lovely readers will help us achieve. The game, however, will have branching paths and multiple endings differing from the path our protagonist takes here. (Hell, I might even add character customization.. That takes a lot, though. I'd like to stick to basics for the game atm; I want to build something that works first and then add on to it, and not overwhelm myself with such details...) But I digress!**

 **The Walking Dead and all it's glorious manbabes belong to their respective owners, disclaimer, disclaimer, etc.**

 **Ok, I think I got everything. Now that all that crap is outta the way - boom! Let's do this!**

* * *

I couldn't remember how it all began. Walking down the highway, the sun glaring down on me. Burning my sensitive skin. I squint my eyes against the rays of light, my feet dragging along as I force my body to continue on.

How long have I been wondering like this? Has it only been a few days now? Or have they stretched into weeks; months? Time just seemed to have blurred together, ever since I woke up amongst the pile of rubble and corpses. Miraculously, I was mostly unharmed; aside from a few scrapes and bruises that were already fading, erasing the past.

I couldn't recall how I had ended up there, surrounded by destroyed buildings in the middle of nowhere, but I didn't have time to dwell. The past held little value now; survival was all that mattered. When the corpses began to rise around me, only incoherent words of growls and gargles able to pass their pale lips, I fled. I ran, and I haven't looked back since.

My feet ached, and my stomach let out a low rumble. I hadn't eaten anything of sustenance in days; just little things that I managed to scavenge in the forest. Grass and tree bark were hard to survive on, and there wasn't much else.

I paused as I heard a loud caw, turning to the source of the noise. The reflexive instinct had my eyes meeting with a black bird. It was perched on a large bush, riddled with colorful berries. The bush was so inviting, sitting at the edge of the forest. I took a step off the road, my feet carrying me of their own will toward the plant. My stomach grew louder as I approached, scaring away the bird that had been scavenging the fruit.

They looked so delectable, the purple orbs glistening from the rains that had fallen earlier that morning. I reached out and plucked one from the cluster. The reddened stem faught the assult to its fruit, bending with it until the berry popped off, and I drew it closer to my face to examine the food. It looked harmless enough. Almost like a grape. A quick sniff of the purple ball gave me no definitive results; it didn't have much of a scent to it. With slight reservation, I rubbed the berry gently against my sleeve and popped it into my mouth.

As my teeth crushed the item, juices squirted out and assulted every crevice of my mouth. I grimaced slightly at the at the taste. It had a slight tang to it, bitter mixing with a mild sweetness. Not bad. It sure beat chewing on grass like a cow. I swallowed the berry, the small amount only causing my hunger to grow. I grabbed another, my hungry stomach deeming them safe, and before I knew it, I had nearly picked the bundle clean. I stopped myself from eating more, my stomach seeming to protest with a gurgle. I pat my midsection absently, closing my eyes as the food settled. It was enough to curb the hunger, at least.

I wrapped up a few bundles of the grape-like berries into a bandana, stuffing them into my satchel for a later date. It wouldn't do any good to eat it all now, but they would make a good snack once the hunger settled back in. With the new food supply, I continued on, my new destination in the thicket of the forest.

The trees provided a nice shield from the harsh rays of the sun. My arms were already turning red again. I managed a slight tan in the passed days I had been traveling, but I still hadn't completely adjusted to constant exposure to sunlight. I sighed and shook my head, wondering absently how long it had been since I had spent any time outside, before this whole epidemic. I must have been a bit of a shut in - not that I could remember. That was definitely changing now, though; the thought filled me with a strange exhilaration rather than dread.

A twig snapping drew me from my musings, and I instantly jumped to attention. I froze, straining my ears for another sound, eyes darting wildly around. I heard the leaves rustle in the gentle breeze. The birds had grown silent. It felt as though the forest had just died. I dared not breath.

A rustle sounded from behind me, and I turned slowly; silently. I felt the sweat drip down my brow as my eyes stared into the unknown. My heart pounded in my chest. The bushes began to rustle violently; my breath hitched in my throat. It was coming.

I braced myself, taking a step back. In a flash, it leapt out, aimed right at me. I panicked. Stumbled backward. My foot caught on something and I tumbled down.

No! I wouldn't die like this! I shuffled backwards, head spinning with the adrenaline to survive. My vision blurred momentarily. A soft squeak managed to snap be back to reality.

I barely caught a glimpse of brown as it darted passed. It barely avoided collision with me, and it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. I breathed out a sigh, not realizing I had been holding it in.

A rabbit. I felt rather silly, having lost my cool over a little bunny scurrying by. I pushed myself up, but my arms gave out on me. My heart was still pounding against the confines of my ribcage. Was I that startled?

As if to answer my question, my stomach made a horribly loud noise. I grabbed at my abdomen, doubling over in pain. My intestines felt as though they were twisting and winding inside my body, an overwhelming force pushing something up. I managed to push it back down. The bush in front of me rustled once more, and my head shot up. My stomach tied in knots, and I shuffled away desperately from the noise.

Hide. I had to hide. I managed to push myself up, enough to crawl away. My vision blurred as I moved, and I reached desperately for a guide. A wave of pain hit me like a brick, and my body gave out on me again.

Growling met my ears as I writhed in pain. Tears filled my eyes at the impending doom. I couldn't die like this. Why did I eat those damn berries!?

I reached out as the wave of pain subsided, my fingers wrapping around a branch that lay on the ground. This would have to do. I managed to push myself to my feet, hands shaking as I clenched the branch. My legs wobbled at the strain, and my vision began to fade once more.

Despite that, I could see it. It used to be a man. A business man. It's once pressed suit was dirty and torn. A nasty wound festered on the base of his neck, the blood long dried, caking the shoulder and chest of the clothing. His hair was missing in clumps, his face distorted and rotted, and his eyes colored milky white, staring ahead soullessly.

It stumbled closer to me, and I fought off the wave of nausea that built in my chest. I closed my eyes, my vision all but useless at this point, and swung wildly. My hands vibrated from the shock that traveled up the stick with a resounding _thwack._ I swung again, as hard as I could muster. The beast groaned at the impact its body falling to the ground. I opened my eyes, glaring down at the monster. Its skull was deformed now, along with its arm twisting in an unnatural position. I held my breath for several moments as I stared the creature down, but it did not move.

I exhaled and backed away from the still corpse, leaning back against a tree. I couldn't hold it any longer. Doubling over, I spilt the contents of my stomach onto the ground before me. My legs grew weak, and I slid down into a crouch. Again, the vile built. Wave after wave. I felt like I was dying; but this was for the best, right? I needed to get all the toxins out of my body as quickly as possible.

I coughed as the flow began to stop, spitting out the vile taste from my mouth.

I really wish I hadn't drank the last of my water this morning. The taste lingered as I slowly pushed myself back up, grabbing the tree for support. The smells didn't help either. I wiped my mouth, carefully pushing away from the tree; away from the rotting body all to near.

I stumbled, catching myself on another tree trunk. I couldn't stay out in the open like this. It wasn't safe. I looked up; could I muster up enough strength to climb into the safety of the trees? It wouldn't be the first time I had passed out while clinging to a branch. And the chances of finding some kind of shelter on foot were slim. Guess I had little choice.

I swallowed what little saliva I could build in my mouth, trying to muster my strength. Another noise drew my attention, my body growing tense. I didn't have time to rest. I scrambled up the tree, managing to get a hold on a lower hanging branch. I tugged myself upward as the muffled growls grew louder, sweat dripping down my face at the strain.

My arms began to shake, legs kicking desperately against the bark. I managed to pull myself onto the first branch, breath ragged and burning with every sharp inhale. I heave myself up onto my feet, legs wobbling as I stare down. Another monster appears from the thicket. Two more from the opposite direction. And one more from another area. I was all but surrounded. The branch I stood atop was too low to be safe; they could easily pull me down from here, considering that even with their lazily slumped posture the creatures towered over me.

I looked up once more, heart pounding at the oncoming threat. I reached for another branch, sweaty palms making it difficult to get a good grip on the smooth wood. I managed to pull myself up one more level, laying flat against a branch and securing my arms and legs around it for extra measure.

My heart wouldn't slow as I watched the monsters stumble around below me. My eyes grew heavy as I waited for them to depart. I felt like puking again, but I held it in, pressing my warm cheek against the branch.

 _Crack._ I tensed, clenching the branch tighter as it curved a little under my weight. _Not good._ I tried to push myself up slowly, but the branch dipped further as I did. My breath caught in my throat as milkey white eyes shot in my direction. Hungry growls erupted from the small hoard below. Another crack sounded. I couldn't breathe.

With a final snap, the branch gave under my weight. I screamed as I fell, my body colliding painfully with the ground below. I tried to scramble to my feet, but my body refused to cooperate with me. Coughs escaped, ripping their way out of my chest until I was choking.

I still couldn not bring myself to surrender to the impending death. I scrambled pathetically away from the nearest threat, tears threatening to flood my vision as it was swallowed by darkness. A boot stepped into my view, and I strained my neck to follow up the connected leg. Rips and tears littered the dirty fabric covering the limb. A _whoosh_ sounded, and the last noise I recall hearing before my conciousness slipped away was a gargled growl and a thud. Then, everything disappeared around me.

* * *

 **Whoop, chapter 1 done~!**

 **Here comes the first vote! _Name our protagonist!_**

 **Now, I do have a name in mind, if I end up not getting any comments, or if the name is too ridiculous to bring myself to name her (like... Buttface or something... ;w; )**

 **I'll leave a few suggestions here to vote on, but feel free to suggest your own! If you see something in the coments you like, be sure to vote for that; it's more likely to be picked if more people want it~ Anyway, here are some names I have in mind. Don't forget to review and place your vote~**

 **1\. Kayton**

 **2\. Ray**

 **3\. Sammy**


	2. Chapter 2

**No votes... So I'll just name her... This is probably just gonna end up turning into a Daryl story. That's gonna be my default eoe**

* * *

It felt like I was floating. Like my body was weightless. The sounds of static filled my ears, lulling me softly into a deeper slumber.

 _We can't contain the breach..._

That voice... Who was that? I almost recognized it, but the it eluded me. I stir, feeling the ache of my body.

 _... A threat..._

The voice seemed to morph before me, and suddenly the memory vanished. My eyes fluttered open, meeting a dimly lit room, enveloped in an almost orange glow. It was warm and humid, but it felt cooler; it must be later in the afternoon. I could feel a pang of discomfort in my stomach, but I ignored it as I listened to the voices outside of the thin walls of cloth.

"She could be infected, Rick." The voice wasn't even trying to stay hushed. "How could you let that hillbilly bring her in?"

"Calm down, Shane," another man replied, sounding much more collect. "She ain't bit, the girls checked her over. Ain't no harm in letting her heal up here."

A scoff left the other man, his shadow moving sporadically through the cloth wall to strike an authoritive stance. "Ain't no harm, but a few resources being wasted on a stranger."

"Shane," the name came out as an exasperated sigh, "we're supposed to protect and serve. I can't just leave someone to die. We need to get through this together. All of us. Even these strangers that you say _waste_ our resources."

An angry huff of air leaves the other man, though his fight seems to deflate. "Just remember that when your boy runs outta food." His shadow disappeared from my view as the man stalked away.

"Dammit, Shane," the other man sighed, his voice quiet and defeated. "What's gotten into you..?" There was a moment of silence, then the stranger turned and entered the tent.

I sprang up, on full alert. My stomach churned in protest, the sheets around me floating to the ground. My clothing was significantly lighter than I remembered, but that didn't matter to me at the moment. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end as I stared at the man. His blue eyes met mine in return, looking surprised.

"Hey, you shouldn't be up," the man stated, voice calm and reassuring. I was still on edge. "You should be resting. Your body's in no condition to be jumping around."

"I'll be fine," I shoot back, my voice breaking slightly. The scratching sensation in my throat made my eyes water, and I was soon coughing uncontrollably.

Rick held out his hands, concern engulfing his face. "You alright? Some water on that table behind ya, have a drink."

The mention of water got my attention. I held in my coughs, eyes blurred by tears. I wanted so badly to turn around and chug said water, but I was reluctant to turn my back to a stranger. I lowered an arm behind me, slowly backing up until I felt the table. My eyes don't leave the man as I shimmy around the surface, my hand feeling carefully for the cup. The stranger doesn't move, and I chance a quick glance down, just long enough to spot the tin can a little over half full of clear liquid. My eyes return to the stranger as my fingers wrap around the can, and I lift it to my lips in one fluid motion.

I pause, lips quivering as I deny myself the much needed hydration. The stranger smiles his calm smile, urging me to drink. I take a sniff at the drink; it smells a little bit like beans, but other than that, I detect nothing out of the ordinary. If I wasn't so desperate, I might have poured the liquid out. I might have thrown the can at the man and run away while he was distracted. But, I could feel the tightness of my skin, my lips cracking from dehydration. So, I tilted my head, bringing the can with it, and slowly drank the contents inside the can.

It was cool and soothing as the water slid down my throat. I already felt better from just that small bit if liquid, the water rejuvenating me. I pull the can away with a breathless sigh, setting it back down where I had grabbed it. It clanked against the wooden surface, and the room grew silent again.

"Hi." Rick cleared his throat, looking slightly awkward. He gave a gentle smile, and I felt oddly at ease. "I'm Rick Grimes." The silence lingered a moment, then, "What's your name, Miss?"

I blinked at him, my mind drawing a blank. I had knowledge of what a name was, but I could not, for the life of me, recall mine. "I..." My voice sounded so weak and pathetic, I hated it. I swallowed and tried again. "I can't remember..."

"Oh." Rick looked surprised at that, and I had to glance away. "Well... We need to call you something, especially if you're gonna stay here." He rested his hands on his hips, looking thoughtful.

My eyes met his once more, and my heart quickened. Why did he make me feel so nervous? And yet, when he smiled at me like that, I couldn't help but to feel at ease.

"I don't wanna keep calling you _miss,_ anyhow. Is there something you'd like to be called?"

It's funny. I hadn't really considered the possibility of staying here. These were the first people I had even seen since... before I could remember. I felt very out of my element, but the longer I stared into those calming blue orbs, the more relaxed I felt.

I closed my eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. What name could I choose? I did remember some names, though none of them were _mine._ So, I would make one of them mine. Opening my eyes, I locked on to Rick. He stood patiently, waiting for my response.

"Kayton." I'm not sure why that name came to mind, but it felt right.

"Kayton?" My newfound name on his lips sent a strange feeling down my spine. Doubled with a crooked smile, I didn't know how to respond. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Kayton."

I nodded slowly in response, calm enough now to properly take in my surroundings. "Where am I?" I questioned.

"My camp," Rick answered, scratching his head absently. "Ain't much, but it's kept us safe so far."

I paused. "Who.. Is _us?_ Just how many people are here?" I looked at the wall of the tent. I couldn't see passed the cloth, but I could only imagine the tents littered about to house other survivors.

That gave Rick pause, and he seemed almost reluctant to answer. "Quite a few," he gave vaguely. "We lost a lot of good men recently, though. Damn hoard came through a few days ago. We managed to fend them off, but we're still cleaning up the aftermath..." He sounded so sad as he explained the situation, eyes cast downward and filled with pain.

"I..." I wasn't sure what to say. I lowered my head slightly, unable to look at him. "I'm sorry..."

Rick shook his head mournfully, but said nothing more on the matter. "Why don't you get some more rest, Kayton? I'm sure you need it."

It was my turn to shake my head. "I'm okay," I answered. My stomach was still a little queasy, but otherwise I felt okay. He looked at me skeptically and I returned a reasuring smile. "Really. I feel fine now."

"You sure?" He seemed reluctant to believe me.

"Positive." I avert my eyes, suddenly feeling bashful. "You said... I could stay here?"

"If you'd like," Rick answered. When I met his eye, there was a slight twinkle in them. I wasn't sure what to make of that look he gave, and I turned my head away once more. "Why don't I show ya around, introduce you to everyone? You can decide later."

I nod in agreement, glancing down at my new attire. I was clad in some pajama-esque shorts and a tank top, my cheeks turning pink as I realize just how much skin I'm showing. It wasn't inappropriate, but it definitely was not my style. The unfamiliar articles of clothing were uncomfortable. "Can I get my belongings back first?"

Rick averts his eyes, the same thought seeming to cross his mind. "Your bag's over in the corner. Your clothes are drying now; some of the gals insisted they clean 'em. Ah, it was actually Carol and Beth that changed you. Ain't no one else in the room when they did. Nice ladies, those two. I'll have to introduce ya." The man wrung his hands nervously, his ears turning a touch red.

I couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped me, my nerves melting away at his flustered behavior. "Oh, well that's good to know. I guess I should go thank them for washing my clothes, and stuff..." I look down at my outfit once more, still uneasy about wearing it outside but reluctantly giving in to that fate.

"Here." Rick seemed to notice my discomfort, as he shed his plaid overshirt and held it out to me. Underneath, he wore a simple, white tank. His arm flexed as he held the shirt, showing off his impressive muscles. Muscles that must have taken ages to build and refine.

My fingers wrapped around the cloth, tearing my eyes away from the man's newly exposed skin. "Thank you, Rick." I hesitated a moment before pulling the shirt on. The long sleeves were rolled up slightly, though they still nearly reached my wrists, and there seemed to be a few buttons missing on the front. I secured the top button, just enough to keep it from sliding down my shoulders.

"Sorry if it, uh..." Rick's ears turned red and he scratched the back of his head. "I've been wearing that all day, working up a sweat. Might not smell too good. Sorry 'bout thar."

I absently sniff at the sleeve. It smelled musky, with hints of nature. It was actually a rather pleasant smell; not that I would say that aloud. "It smells fine." I offer him a reassuring smile.

He seemed relieved at my statement, his shoulders relaxing a bit. "That's good." With a slight nod, as though enticing me along, he headed out of the tent. With no other option, I took a deep breath and followed.

Rick held the fold of the tent's entrance up until I emerged. I spotted the sun, beginning to sink passed the horizon and casting an orange glow across the camp. Tents littered the clearing, and vehicles lined up as a sort of barrier on one half. The other side was mostly empty, consisting of a lone tent and a fire pit near the center of camp, random items encircling the hole as makeshift seats.

Rick took the lead, his stride confident and unwavering as he headed toward a small group of girls. As we drew closer, I grew more nervous. Eyes looked up from their tasks, landing on me. Voices faded to silence as unspoken questions formed.

"Afternoon, ladies." Rick greeted with a tired smile.

"Well, looks like she's feeling better," an older woman with graying hair spoke first, a tight smile on her face. "Glad to see you up and about."

I merely nod in response, my nerves seeming to tie my tongue in a knot. The smile seemed insincere, I noted. She was just as on edge as I was.

"That one's Carol," Rick introduced with a nod and a smile to the woman. "And there's Beth." The blonde girl smiled meekly when introduced, but said nothing. The other blonde beside her was more talkative.

"Name's Andrea," she introduced, though her tone was anything but friendly. Just who are you?"

I glanced toward Rick, who took a small step between us, defusing the hostility. "This is Kayton," he answered. "She's gonna be staying until she's healed up. After that, we'll see what happens."

I felt a chill at the way he said that; like there was a possibility that he would kick me out if I didn't meet his expectations. I swallowed. A wolfish grin pulled at Andrea's lips, her sharp eyes glancing in my direction momentarily before returning to Rick.

"Yeah, we'll see." Andrea didn't sound like she was for me staying.

"I-it's nice to meet you," I managed to stutter out with all the grace of a squawking goose, trying to ignore the bundle of nervousness building in the pit of my stomach, briefly glancing over the three. It was then my eyes landed on the tiny blonde human that hid behind Carol. I offered her a nervous smile, and she mirrored the gesture.

Rick continued to take me around meeting all the occupants that were around camp.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Glenn seemed nice, practically grinning from ear to ear as he greeted me.

"Hm, Kayton, huh?" Shane's eyes studied me closely, but he didn't seem hostile. Just cautious. I could feel his eyes on me even after I had left his presents.

"If dad says you're good to stay, I'll trust his judgement." Carl smiled at me openly, his boyish cheeks creasing his bright blue eyes with the effort. He seemed like a nice boy, even going as far as to shake my hand during his introduction.

"Hm." Daryl was the last I was introduced to, having nothing to say passed a thoughtful hum.

"This is Daryl, the man who brought you to camp," Rick informed, a friendly smile directed toward the gruff man.

Daryl's head jerked slightly, a scowl pulling at his lips. "She don't need to know that," he stated, his voice coarse and deep. I also swore I saw red tint his ears, but perhaps that was just from heat.

"Why not?" Rick questioned, a laugh on his lips.

Daryl just scoffed, but did not answer. Instead, he adjusted his crossbow over his shoulder and turned to leave. As he walked away, Glenn approached, a bat rested casually against his shoulder.

"I'm gonna start the evening patrol now, Rick," the boy stated with an almost carefree smile. He turned the smile to me and waved jovially, though quickly turned away before I could return the gesture, looking suddenly bashful.

"That's a great idea," Rick exclaimed, as though answering an unspoken question in his own mind. "Kayton, you should go on a patrol, get a feel for the area." He glanced around quickly, eyes landing briefly on Daryl before they met Glenn's curious gaze. His eyes met mine last, smiling at his idea.

I swallowed a sudden lump that formed in my throat, awaiting the man's decision.

* * *

 **So, next decision! Who should our protagonist go on patrol with?**

 **1\. Glenn**

 **2\. Daryl**

 **3\. Rick**

 **Place your votes! Or... It's just gonna be Daryl... ^^;**


End file.
